5 Dias
by DelienCiel
Summary: one-shot. HoroxRen. Una discusión, una pelea,... ¿Habrá una reconciliación?. Songfic con la canción 5 días.


5 Días.

Holitas! Bueno, aquí vengo con mi primer yaoi, mi primer fic de Shaman King y mi primer songfic ^^ ... Por favor tengan piedad de mi!! 

La canción "5 días" no me pertenece, es de Alberto Plaza... y alguien más... pero no sé quien TT-TT .... ^-^

Sin más habladurías, los dejo con el fic ^-^

$%&/&%$%&/&%$%&/&%$%&/&%$

__

"... Me voy..." Era una voz fría, seca, la que acababa de hablar.

"Ren..." Fue un murmuro inaudible por parte de un peliazul de mechas desordenadas.

Esta no había sido una de las típicas discusiones que siempre tenían, esto era algo más allá, algo que realmente dolía...

__

"5 días que te has ido, cuanto frío en esta vida, y yo ya no puedo más, mucha gente me pregunta, escarba dentro de mi herida, y tú no sé dónde andarás, no hago caso a mis amigos, que tratan de aconsejarme, ellos ya no me comprenden, por que estoy sordo por dentro, por que cuando estás herido no sabes que será mejor, si arrancar de la tristeza o caer en el vacío por siempre..."

Horo-Horo se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la pensión Asakura, de espaldas a la puerta, estaba solo, Yoh y los demás habían salido, él no se sentía con ánimos de acompañarlos y prefirió quedarse.

Habían pasado 5 días después de que Ren se había vuelto a su país, solo 5 días, pero para Horo-Horo era una eternidad...

__

"Amor mío, dónde estarás, yo solo pido una señal, por que yo te amo tanto y te necesito, ayúdame a vivir sin ti..."

Ren se encontraba parado enfrente de la pensión Asakura, sin atreverse a entrar, él podía ser muy frío y duro, pero también era una persona, una persona que en aquel momento sentía temor. No sabía si debía entrar o no... quizás lo mejor era devolverse, quizás nunca debió haber regresado, quizás... Pero no sabía la respuesta. Tal vez estaba haciendo lo correcto... no sabía, pero haría lo que él pensaba que era lo correcto...

__

"5 días sin tus besos, tantas lágrimas caídas, y yo recordándote, todo ahora es tan distinto, he tratado de escaparme, he probado despreciarte, he querido traicionarte, por que cuando estás herido no sabes que será mejor, si subir y darse fuerza o caer en el vacío por siempre..."

El ainu aún estaba sentado, con las manos entrelazadas, apoyando su cabeza en ellas, la mirada pérdida... Hasta que escuchó leve ruido de la puerta deslizándose tras suyo, pero sabía que no podía ser Yoh, pues éste acababa de llamar a la pensión avisándole a Horo-Horo que se iban a demorar más de lo planeado, así que él tendría que preparase su almuerzo. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, se sentía nervioso, aunque no veía razón alguna para estarlo. Dejó de apoyar su cabeza en sus manos, dejándola por unos instantes mirando fijo hacia el frente, para después voltearla...

__

"Amor mío, dónde estarás, yo solo pido una señal, por que yo te amo tanto y te necesito, ayúdame a vivir sin ti..."

"... Ren" Pronunció levemente el ainu, al ver al chino al lado de la puerta, mirándolo fijamente a la cara.

Horo-Horo caminó hacia Ren como por impulso, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta encontrarse a solo 30 centímetros del joven en la puerta.

__

"Si un día vuelvo a estar entre tus brazos y te pido que volvamos a empezar..."

Luego de unos segundos de mirarse fijamente sin dirigirse la palabra, Ren volteó su cabeza hacia su lado derecho, bajándola un poco, parecía tratar de articular alguna palabra, pero su voz no quería salir. Horo-Horo mostró una muy leve sonrisa levantando la cabeza de Ren por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, ambos quedaron hundidos en la mirada del otro por un rato...

__

"Me bastaría solo tu mirada, un beso, un te quiero y nada más..."

Lentamente fueron acercándose, sin perder el contacto de ojos, hasta unir sus labios en un cálido y tierno beso...

__

"Solo ámame... ayúdame... ... por que yo te amo tanto y te necesito, ayúdame a vivir sin ti..."

Luego de unos segundos se separaron, solo para volverse a besar, pero ésta vez con más pasión, con más intensidad, dejando a sus lenguas jugueteando en sus bocas...

Después de varios segundos se separaron. Horo-Horo miraba a Ren como esperando una respuesta, quien esbozó una sonrisa, a lo que Horo respondió con otra mayor, y sin poder seguir conteniendo su alegría se acercó más a Ren, dándole un fuerte abrazo con sus ojos nublados.

"Te amo, Ren" Murmuró Horo-Horo en el oído de Ren.

"... Yo... también te amo, Hoto-Hoto"

...

......

.........

"¡¡Qué es Horo-Horo!!"

Fin.

$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/$%&/

A que es el fic más corto que he hecho ^^ ... Me quedó algo OOC ... algo cursi... no sé.... pero medio raro TT-TT... Además, mientras lo pasaba a computador escuchaba Hotori Bocchi no Shiso, jajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado ^^ Y Dejen Reviews PLZ, PLZ, PLZ!!! 


End file.
